L'orage
by Paige0703
Summary: Amu cache Ikuto et Yoru depuis maintenant quelques jours. Les deux adolescents se retrouvent seuls un week-end d'orage... Et si un des deux avait peur des éclairs, que ferait l'autre ?
1. L'orage

_**L'orage.**_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Ikuto se cachait dans la chambre d'Amu. Bien évidemment, ni les parents de la jeune fille, ni le reste des Gardiens n'étaient au courant. On était aujourd'hui Samedi et Amu se retrouvait seule en compagnie du garçon et de leurs shugo chara.

Comme à son habitude Ikuto était en train de dormir, Yoru installé à côté de lui, sur l'oreiller. Sû venait de préparer une collation pour ses deux comparses et sa propriétaire : de délicieux biscuits avec un jus de fruits maison (recette secrète de la petite fée du logis).

- Merci Sû.

- De rien Amu.

Ran et Miki étaient installées sur le canapé, à côté d'Amu, et s'éventaient.

- J'ai chaud. Amu, j'ai chaud !

- Ah ça, je n'y peux rien, je ne contrôle pas la météo. Mais ma mère à dit qu'il devrait faire moins chaud ce soir.

- J'espère… J'en peux plus…

Ran n'avait même plus la force d'utiliser son petit éventail. Miki demanda :

- Au fait, ils reviennent quand tes parents ?

- Demain soir. Mon père devait aller photographier des oiseaux assez rares. On devait tous y aller mais… avec cet idiot de chat pervers… En plus, imagine que les autres Gardiens aient besoin de moi. Manquerait plus qu'il y ait un grand nombre d'œufs X qui apparaissent.

Ran paru indigné :

- Quoi ! On aurait pu avoir quelques jours de repos… Près de ce magnifique lac dont tu nous à parlé ! Je les déteste ces maudits chats de gouttières !

Amu et Miki s'amusaient de la voir s'emportait ainsi. Sû, quand à elle, tentait de calmer la demoiselle pour ne pas qu'elle renverse son dur labeur.

- Mais Ran, calme-toi ! On va s'amuser aussi, on a la maison pour nous toutes seules…

- Oui, intervint Miki. Pas d'Ami pour nous maquiller ou nous habiller avec des tenues qui ne s'accordent même pas… Quel manque de goût, aucun talent artistique.

L'estomac plein, la jeune fille décida de monter quelque chose à grignoter aux squatteurs. Là, elle n'aura pas besoin de monter de la nourriture en douce.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle vit qu'ils étaient encore endormis. Elle alla poser le plateau sur la table.

- Si il ne mange pas plus, il va finir pas tomber malade.

- Inquiètes pour ma santé ? C'est vraiment gentil.

Au son de la voix d'Ikuto, Amu sursauta et failli renverser la boisson. Bien sur cela réveilla l'autre dormeur.

- Hein… Keskiche passe ?

Ce dernier se rallongea, n'attendant même pas de réponse et se rendormit immédiatement.

- C'est même pas vrai. Je… Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour toi ! Je… Je parlais de Tadase.

Amu regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcer le prénom du blond. Elle savait que la relation entre lui et Ikuto était assez tendu, même si elle en ignorait encore les raisons.

- Heu… Tu pourras allez prendre une douche après. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Ikuto s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce sous-entendu plus que clair.

- Mais ça ne va pas chat pervers ! Moi je descends et ne me suis pas.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il laissa la demoiselle partir. Il mangea quelques un des gâteaux apportaient si gentiment. La nuit allait bientôt commencer à tomber, et de gros nuages faisaient leurs apparitions. Le jeune homme avait déjà fait la moitié de ce que la jeune fille lui avait demandé : il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre une bonne douche.

°o°O°o°Oo°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Au moment où Ikuto sorti de la douche, un éclair déchira le ciel. Pour une fois, il ne sera pas coincé sous la pluie, se demandant où il pourrait bien s'abriter. Il sorti de la salle de bain quand deux objets non identifiés le percutèrent.

- Vite Ikuto, c'est Amu !

- Amu… Où est-elle ?

A l'annonce du prénom de la rosette, Ikuto se tendit légèrement : que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ferait toujours tous pour l'aider, même si elle ne croyait pas encore en ses sentiments.

Il suivit Miki et Ran vers le salon et trouva Amu recroquevillé dans le coin de la pièce. Celle-ci avait la tête sur les genoux et les bras croisés au dessus de la tête. Un deuxième éclair retentit et celle-ci sursauta, laissant échapper un léger cri de panique.

- Tu… as peur de l'orage ?

Amu leva doucement la tête. Il croisa alors le regard apeuré, où apparaissait quelques larmes, de la demoiselle.

- Amu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom prononcé avec autant de tendresse. Un troisième éclair et la jeune fille recachait son visage. Ikuto s'approcha, s'accroupit devant elle et la rapprocha contre lui.

- N'aie pas peur.- Laisses moi…

Amu, tout en disant ces quelques mots, s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise aux trois quart boutonnée d'Ikuto.

- Non. Je ne laisse pas tomber les gens que j'aime.- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi…

La pluie qui tombait en une légère averse augmenta brusquement. De nouveaux éclairs firent trembler la maison, au grand désespoir de la rosette qui s'agrippa un peu plus au garçon, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps.

Ikuto pouvait sentir le cœur d'Amu battre contre lui. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il la verrait aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'elle l'était à l'instant même. Celle-ci faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes et empêcher ses cris de franchir ses lèvres.

Finalement Ikuto la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il demanda aux trois filles de préparer quelque chose à Amu, pour quand elle serait plus calme. L'orage avait finit par réveiller Yoru, et cela ne l'amusait guère. Il décida d'aider les filles. Après tout, sans Amu, ils n'auraient aucun endroit où aller.

Une fois dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, dans le coin de la chambre et installa Amu, assise entre ses jambes, tout contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Elle ne s'était même pas débattue quand il l'avait emmené, telle une princesse… ce qui était assez surprenant venant d'elle. En temps normal, elle aurait tous fait pour descendre, et l'airait traité de "chat pervers". Il n'aimait pas trop la voir ainsi. Il l'a préféré pleine de vie, s'emportant pour un rien… avec son cœur en or.

L'orage redoubla de force. Amu tremblait de plus en plus, et bientôt Ikuto commença à sentir les larmes de celle-ci tomber sur sa poitrine. Il la berça délicatement, passant une main dans ces cheveux roses.

- Chuuttt… Ca va aller. Calmes toi, tu n'aies pas toute seule. Je reste avec toi, alors n'écoute que ma voix. Ne penses à rien d'autre. Chuuttt… N'aie pas peur, je ne te laisserais jamais…

Il répétait ces phrases, inlassablement, pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand Ran, Miki, Sû et Yoru revinrent, annonçant qu'ils avaient fini, Amu avait fini par s'endormir, une main tenant encore fermement la chemise noire d'Ikuto. Il sourit en voyant que le visage d'Amu se détendait peu à peu.

°o°O°o°Oo°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le soleil brillait doucement à travers les rideaux. Amu commença à s'éveiller, et sentit qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que ce qu'elle tenait n'était autre que la main d'Ikuto.

Elle allait le pousser hors de son lit quand des images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoires. Ikuto l'avait consolé comme il avait pu. Elle se souvint qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, bien au contraire, il avait l'air touché par se détresse. Il l'avait porté, bercé, rassuré… Elle ne pouvait nier que le sentir contre elle, se concentrer ainsi sur sa voix l'avait beaucoup aidé. Amu avait l'impression que les paroles du garçon résonnaient encore dans sa tête : "Tu n'es pas seule… Je reste avec toi… Je ne te laisserais jamais…". Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Elle serra un peu plus la main d'Ikuto dans la sienne, approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue droite.

- Merci Ikuto.

Ce dernier qui était réveillé depuis quelques minutes, n'avait pas osé bouger quand il l'avait senti en train de s'éveiller, réprima un sourire et garda le silence de peur de rompre la magie du moment. Il espérait que la jeune fille se soit enfin rendu compte que ses sentiments à son égard étaient véridiques. Quand à elle, elle espérait qu'Ikuto ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments, maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…


	2. Après la pluie le beau temps

_**Après la pluie le beau temps**_

Depuis qu'Ikuto n'avait plus besoin de venir se cacher dans sa chambre, Amu s'ennuyait un peu. Sa chambre lui semblait tellement vide maintenant que le jeune homme n'y était plus.

Un certain calme régnait sur la ville, maintenant qu'ils en avaient fini avec Easter. Le beau-père D'Utau et d'Ikuto avait décidé de faire plus attention à son petit-fils. Ce dernier avait manqué d'amour pendant si longtemps…

Amu, en se samedi après-midi était encore une fois allongé sur son lit, rêvassant…

- Amu, pourquoi on ne sort pas ? s'écria Ran.

- C'est les vacances et tu restes enfermée ici… continua Miki.

- C'est pas marrant ! acheva la petite Sû.

- Je suis sur qu'Ikuto est dehors pour profiter du soleil, ajouta malicieusement Dia.

Depuis le début de la semaine, Dia était sorti tous les jours de son œuf. Cette dernière sentait bien que sa propriétaire se posait beaucoup de questions, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

Au prénom d'Ikuto, Amu se redressa brusquement. Depuis ce fameux orage où elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments, Amu ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Attendre ?

- Rhaaa ! J'sais pas quoi faire ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, serrant un oreiller contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore imprégné de l'odeur d'Ikuto.

- Et si on sortait faire une ballade dans le parc ? proposa Dia.  
- Oh oui ! Allez Amu… s'écrièrent les trois autres shugo chara. Allons-y !

Les quatre demoiselles voletaient de part en part de la chambre criant à tue-tête.

- Le parc, le parc ! Une ballade dans le parc ! Le parc, le parc ! Une ballade dans le parc ! Le parc, le p…

- Ca suffit ! S'écria Amu, stoppant immédiatement les cris. Vous avez gagnés, on y va.

- Youpi !

Les quatre demoiselles sortirent derrière Amu.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre, un jeune homme se prélassait. Yoru volait juste au dessus de lui, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Ikuto, observant le petit chat.

Voyant le regard soupçonneux du garçon, il répondit précipitamment :

- Non, pas dut tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pas comme si j'avais prévu quelque chose.

Après plusieurs secondes d'un silence assez pesant, Ikuto ajouta :

- Si tu le dis.

Il ferma les yeux, en vue d'une petite sieste improvisée.

Pas très loin de là, Amu se promenait, les quatre jeune filles virevoltaient en tout sens autour d'elle.

- Amu, on peut avoir une glace ? demanda Sû.

- Oh oui Amu, une glace au citron ! ajoutèrent Miki et Ran en chœur.

Voyant la mine réjoui de ses shugo chara, Amu n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Elle prit une glace au citron pour les quatre filles et une au chocolat pour elle.

- Allons-nous asseoir. Là-bas, il y a un banc de libre, proposa Dia.

- Bien, mais après on rentre, ajouta Amu.

Ikuto se redressa, cherchant d'où venait cette voix. Avait-il rêvé ? Yoru affichait un grand sourire et fit signe à Ran et Miki qu'il venait enfin de repérer.

- Dis Amu, pourquoi ne pas aller à l'ombre là-bas, la glace fondra moins vite comme ça, et puis… on aura moins chaud.

- Pourquoi pas.

Arrivé à quelques pas de l'endroit indiqué par Ran, elle remarqua que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté, quand soudain :

- Yo les filles ! salua Yoru. Moi aussi je veux de la glace.

- On verra… lui répondit Ran. Si tout se passe bien.

Amu arriva finalement vers l'arbre, et faisait désormais face à Ikuto, toujours assis.

- Chocolat ? Très bon choix, fit Ikuto.

- Heu, je… bégaya Amu, rougissant légèrement.

La soudaine gêne d'Amu amusa beaucoup les shugo chara. Ils avaient réussi à les réunir, maintenant ils espéraient que tout allait bien se passer. Ikuto tapota le sol à côté de lui, faisant signe à Amu de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Elle hésita un peu, mais elle finit par le rejoindre.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Ikuto ajouta :

- Elle fond.

Devant l'air légèrement perplexe de la demoiselle, il ajouta, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ta glace… elle fond.

- Ah oui, merci, répondit-elle.

Sur une branche au dessus d'eux se trouvaient tous les shugo chara.

- Il ne se passe rien… s'inquiétait Ran.

- Attends un peu, essaya de la calmer Sû.

Après un moment d'hésitation Amu, les joues légèrement roses, demanda :

- Tu… tu en veux un peu ?

Ikuto était un peu étonné des paroles de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-il refuser une telle demande ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avant qu'elle ne lui tende la glace.

Les shugo chara étaient aux anges, Amu avait finalement fait le premier pas.

Un silence assez gênant s'était installé une fois la glace fini.

- Tu… tu as revu Utau depuis la dernière fois ? demanda finalement Amu.

- Oui, elle est parti il y a deux jours. Une tournée.

- Ouah ! Mais c'est génial, s'exclama la rosette en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Elle devait vraiment être heureuse.

Devant la bonne humeur de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose ? demanda Amu, s'essuyant le visage par précaution.

- Non, tu es magnifique, c'est tout.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, je suis sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Fais-moi confiance… comme la dernière fois, avec l'orage.

- Je… Tu te moques toujours de moi, comment savoir si t'es sérieux…

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda soudainement Ikuto, légèrement anxieux, même si il ne le montrait pas.

- Qui ? Tadase ?

Ikuto plongea son regard dans celui de la rosette, attendant la réponse. Amu détourna finalement le regarda. Elle releva ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras.

- Je l'aime… bien, finit-elle par avouer dans un murmure. Enfin, je veux dire…

Au dessus de leur tête Ran, Miki, Sû, Dia et Yoru attendaient la suite avec impatience, retenant même leurs souffles.

Ikuto se rapprocha d'elle et lui tourna le visage vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se fut un simple baiser de quelques secondes à peine, chaste et doux à la fois. Une fois le baiser fini, Amu se recula légèrement plus qu'étonnée.

- Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que je t'aime.

Amu ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration quand elle avait acceptée de venir faire une promenade.

- Allez, dit oui ! Allez Amu, à ton tour ! Réponds-lui! ne cessé de l'encourager les shugo chara, tout en sachant qu'elle ne les entendait pas.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille, Ikuto se releva. Au moment où il s'appétait à partir, Amu saisi sa main.

- Je te crois… Je…

Ikuto l'attira d'un coup vers lui, la forçant à se lever, et la serra dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Amu se cala un peu plus contre lui avant de lui avouer.

- Je t'aime aussi Ikuto.

- Youpi ! s'écrièrent les shugo chara en chœur avant de venir voler autour de leur propriétaires. On a réussi ! Notre plan à marcher !

Amu et Ikuto se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de leurs petits compagnons. Finalement Amu ajouta :

- Je vais rentrer, tu… veux venir ?

- Bien évidemment, répondis Ikuto lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers la maison de la rosette. Les vacances commençaient plutôt bien le nouveau couple.

Amu avait toujours un peu peur lors des orages, mais elle aimait se rappeler cette fameuse nuit d'orage où Ikuto l'avait protégé, réconforté, et où elle avait compris à quel point elle l'aimait. Dorénavant les orages avaient une signification particulière pour elle… et pour Ikuto.


End file.
